


Fixing what's broken

by UnorthadoxScribe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Multi, very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorthadoxScribe/pseuds/UnorthadoxScribe
Summary: "The Broken Isles are shrouded in mystery and intrigue. Their jagged coasts, lush forests, and colossal mountains are home to ancient ruins and cultures not seen by outsiders for thousands of years. Every stone has a story to tell; every cavern holds the promise of a new discovery."





	Fixing what's broken

**Author's Note:**

> https://unorthadoxscribe.tumblr.com

"The Broken Isles are shrouded in mystery and intrigue. Their jagged coasts, lush forests, and colossal mountains are home to ancient ruins and cultures not seen by outsiders for thousands of years. Every stone has a story to tell; every cavern holds the promise of a new discovery." 

"Every land swarms with Legion invasion forces." Stiffening up against the withered bark of a fel infused tree, you slammed the lid of a lore tome that Khadgar had given you firmly shut. "Every step you take, a creature bays for your blood." The air around you stood stiff. Legion forces had ceased their invasion attacks for at least forty minutes. Every warrior that stood at Deliverance Point remained on edge, weapons readied for an attack at any moment, watching the dark, grey skies that rained down green blazing meteors on the horizon. Even from this distance, an audible rumble could be heard as they broke the ground beneath them like a Titan's hammer. Watching such a sight set terror into the bravest of men. They were liars if they claimed not to be afraid. 

"Soldiers! To arms!" A bark of orders. Another infantry squad of thirty set off towards The Black City, mail and plate clashing on stone underfoot creating the all too well-known crunching sound of men marching off to war, polearms raised to the sky like high spires of the Dalaran city constructs that also could be just seen beyond the horizon point to the south-west. 

"We are in need of a healer!" Another broken battalion returned from the isle, bloodied and bruised, some returning with their lasts dying breaths. The doomed souls corrupted with fel had to be executed. You pitied the little boys that dreamt to be in the military. They had no idea what they dreamt of. 

"Champion!" A voice of familiarity called and you turned to see the Archmage approaching your tree. Seeing him in this hellish nightmare made you somewhat happier. Serving side by side with him for the past few years had been an honor and was also the result of a certain fondness for the old man. The man looked battered. His handsome face appeared hollowed, stressed and covered in earth, it made him look even older than he was. His silver head of hair, now a grimy shade of brown and grey from dirt and mud, was unkept. Even his well-kept robes were stained with Fel-infused creature blood. You were pretty sure you mirrored his appearance. Using your staff to rise, you faced him.  
"I am here, archmage." You called back. "What is it you need of me?" Khadgar motioned to the leather-bound tome that sat firmly at the base of the tree.  
"I am in need of the tome again. More research is needed." The old man swayed a little and leaned on his own staff. He looked troubled. Everyone looked troubled but Khadgar, for the first time, looked truly disturbed.  
"Are you alright, Archmage?" You furrowed your brows.  
"I am fine." He smiled weakly and took the tome as you handed it to him and was about to turn away when you called him back.  
"Khadgar. I see something bothers you." You reached out before recoiling from some unseen force. Maybe it was that you just didn't think anything would work anymore.  
"I assure you champion, anything that plagues my mind is my own burden to bear." The archmage replied, still in a pleasant tone, over his shoulder.  
"I cannot just go by and know something is the matter." You pressed. You knew you might've been going too far but you cared for the old man. He turned back to face you and to your surprise, his blue eyes twinkle with small tears. The pressure of the Broken Shore hits everybody at some point, no matter who you are or what you've been through. "I apologize, archmage! I didn't mean to pry." You frowned as he began to shake his head. "You need to rest. To get away from the front for a few hours at least." You made sure to look him in the eye but he averted his gaze.  
"I haven't the time right now for rest, champion. I am needed." He began to step away again before you tugged on his sleeve and dragged him away from the rest of the commotion. He was too exhausted to physically pull back but wearily warned you that the Legion could attack at any given moment and that you must stay alert.  
"No. Not right now." You stopped behind the mage tower that overlooked the shorelines. "Besides, we are able to see if any cohorts fly in from here, alright?" You smiled and sat down on the least muddiest patch of grass and motioned for Khadgar to do the same. He complied but with a small noise of debate. The pair of you sat in silence, save for the noise of the camp behind you, looking over the mist and fog of the empty shore beneath.  
"At least...at least some sort of peace resonates from the Legion's presence here." You offered. "Between the Horde and the Alliance and the Allied races here."  
"That does at least put my mind to some rest." He nodded slowly, not looking away from the same dot he was focused on in the distance of the horizon line.  
"Archmage-" You began, but cut yourself off and looked over at Khadgar. He was slumped tiredly against the back of the tower.  
"Three generations." He piped up. "The Legion and The Fel. They made their first appearance three generations, thirty-something years ago." The old man turned to you, eyebrows furrowed and tears threatened to spill over the brim of his lower eyelids. You'd never seen him like this. So broken and fragile. "I'm so tired, champion." He paused and took a deep shaky breath. "More exhausted than you could ever know." It was shocking. You were left speechless and had no idea how to react or how to console him. Seeing him like this made you realize just how much you wanted to care for him.  
"Khadgar- I..." Without thinking, you stood on your knees and enveloped him in a tight embrace and almost at once he allowed himself to sob and buried his face in the crook of your elbow.  
"It's alright. We will pull through. We will persevere! We always do. We've never not defeated them. Azeroth has always been saved and in safe hands." Your words were muffled by the back of his robes but you could tell he could understand you. "Even in the closest of situations, we've always done it." You yourself started tearing up and allowed a few tears to fall onto Khadgar's robes. "It'll be the same, just like any other time!" You weren't sure anymore who you were trying to convince. Him? Yourself? The entirety of Azeroth? Khadgar rose his head from your elbow and you took it as a sign to let go but you still stayed a few inches away. In fact, you cradled both of his cheeks in the palms of your hand, searched his misty eyes and wiped a tear from his cheek, despite your own taste of salty tears that met the corners of your mouth. "We're going to be alright." You whispered and planted a single small kiss at the corner of his mouth. "We're going to be alright." You repeated and kissed him again and to your somewhat surprised he reciprocated your actions. You could feel his stubble and the dampness of his face against yours before breaking off and brushing a hair away from his eyes. Khadgar smiled weakly and caressed your face.  
"Thank you." He croaked, a single tear found it's way onto the plains of his cheek. You wiped it away and planted a soft kiss where it had been. Without warning, a scream of alarm resonated from the space in front of the mage tower that Legion forces were bound for another attack. You got up quickly and held a hand out to the archmage with a smile as he took it.  
"Come." You said. "Let's show the Legion forces what we're made of." Khadgar smiled slightly before surprisingly kissing you one last time.  
"For Azeroth!"


End file.
